


Pancakes

by StarrySkies282



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel Jones making pancakes, I love this fandom so much, Just a random thing, Librarians, Pancakes, Slight Ezekiel x Cassandra, cassandra cillian is an actual bean, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: Hey guys so this is my first fic for the Librarians fandom I recently discovered the show and I am actually in love with it so hope you enjoy this and hopefully more will be on the way x





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first fic for the Librarians fandom I recently discovered the show and I am actually in love with it so hope you enjoy this and hopefully more will be on the way x

“Milk, eggs, flour, baking soda… am I missing anything?” Muttered Ezekiel to himself as he stood in the middle of the Annex’s kitchen, staring at a rather large bowl of batter on the counter.

“Guess I’ll get started then,” he shrugged, ladling batter into the pan, watching it hiss as it mixed with the melted butter.

Ordinarily, he would not even be awake at this time: Baird would have to be almost breaking down his door before she could get him to be conscious enough to respond. Actually, one day she _had_ broken down the door, he recalled. But today was different. He justified himself this time, telling himself that _someone_ had to do _something_ to mark the day, so it might as well be him.

And that was how, on that Thursday morning, Ezekiel Jones, world class thief, found himself making pancakes.

-

“What’s that smell?” He heard a voice ask, breaking the silence and his thoughts. He turned around to find Cassandra standing in the doorway, and noticed she was wearing the new necklace he had left for her. Ezekiel smiled to himself and was about to answer when Cassandra cried out: “Pancakes! Ezekiel? You’re making pancakes! They’re, like, my favourite!” She paused, and then, slightly wary, added: “Ezekiel… why are you cooking? Did you destroy something of Baird’s?”

“What? No. Am I not allowed to do _anything_ nice?” He asked accusingly. “We’ve known each other for a year and I thought someone oughta do something to celebrate,” he finished, smiling again, and was met with a kiss on the cheek from Cassandra.

“You’re the greatest,” she whispered, despite there being no one else around.

“I know,” he responded, eyes dancing.

Cassandra rolled her eyes: _some things never change._

Ezekiel was about to suggest waking the others when a shrill alarm filled the kitchen, and, no doubt, the rest of the Annex too.

“Ezekiel, it’s burning.”

“Really, I had no idea,” he replied sarcastically, before muttering: “Stupid thing—I’ve been meaning to fix it… it’s just too sensitive,” whilst removing the pan and tipping a blackened pancake into the bin.

“It- won’t- turn- off,” said Cassandra, trying to contain her laughter from him.

“Here, hit it with this,” said Ezekiel, passing her a spatula, while he tried to clear the smoke. “Maybe, if we’re lucky, no one else will hear.”

But, this time, the lucky thief was not so lucky…

The door crashed open to reveal Baird standing, gun outstretched, poised: “What the hell is going on!? Jones? Cassandra?”

“Err… pancakes?” Said Ezekiel hopefully.

“I thought we were under attack.” Said Eve dangerously, every syllable filled with threat.

“It wasn’t the perimeter alarm… it was the smoke alarm… I sorta… distracted Ezekiel.”

“Right. Okay. Well, I’m gonna go change and then I’ll be back… try not to burn anything else, _please_?”

“She really has no faith in us,” said Ezekiel to Cassandra when he was sure Baird was out of ear-shot.

“Not us, just you,” laughed Cassandra. “Now, are you cooking those pancakes or not?”

“Right, I’m on it… could you take this coffee to Stone, he’s been up all night working on his new book… the history of some lost art in Persia or something.”

“No need, I’m right here,” said Stone, appearing in the doorway. “Do I smell… pancakes?” He finished, eyes falling on the bowl of batter and the pan in front of Ezekiel. “Jones are you making pancakes? You can actually _cook_?”

“Guilty,” Ezekiel shrugged, apparently unfazed.

“He’s cooking and this time he’s not even possessed by Santa’s goodwill hat… are we sure he hasn’t been body snatched?” Stone said aside to Cassandra, who smiled.

“Nope, this time he’s being a ‘genuine good guy.’”

-

Eve had returned along with a rather disgruntled Jenkins in her wake.

“What is all this noise? Do you people not have the decency to stay asleep when you’re supposed to?”

“Pancakes?” Said Ezekiel holding out a plate. “Oh, and nice pyjamas by the way, Jenkins.”

“Hey, Baird, is that a new holster?” Asked Stone.

“Oh, this? I found it in my room when I got up and it was addressed to me so…”

“Maybe it’s from Flynn?” Suggested Cassandra, but she was staring at Ezekiel who was whipping cream intently, apparently not hearing the conversation.

“Where _is_ Flynn?” Said Eve suddenly.

“I thought he was with you,” said Cassandra pointedly.

“Um, no, Cassandra. He was not.” “Typical,” muttered Stone.

“Hey, guys, can someone help me carry this stuff through?”

-

“So, Ezekiel, would you care to enlighten us on why you have decided to make _pancakes_?” Asked Eve, sitting down at the table that was usually covered in paper and random artefacts, but was now covered in plates of pancakes and toppings.

“Wow, guys, you really have faith in me being a genuine friend, don’t you?” Said Ezekiel sarcastically, mock-glaring at Baird.

“Oh, Ezekiel, why don’t you just _tell_ them?” sighed Cassandra, exasperatedly. She was just about done with Ezekiel pretending to be the ‘bad guy’ or ‘antihero’ or whatever it was he wanted everyone else to think of him as.

Ezekiel sighed. “Alright. Fine. I made the pancakes because today it is exactly a year since we all met, and I thought it was important to remember. Happy now?”

Cassandra beamed and squeezed his hand under the table, Eve smiled and jokingly congratulated him on not being a ‘complete lost cause’ and Jacob stared at him for a moment, still in disbelief, then punched him on the shoulder. Jenkins merely looked on, but was obviously happy, despite being woken up by ‘the thief’.

“Okay, but can we eat now before these get cold and all my effort goes to waste.”


End file.
